flirtationship
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi Altan, satu dari sekian hal tak terencana dalam hidupnya adalah bertemu Carmell. [ early birthday fic for altan ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Rosalina Lintang aka lintankleen. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : ficlet, canon, miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : i DO love filan/carmell but, omg how can i denialing this friend(zone)ship ;_; but, ya. dari awal, kedewasaan altan di relasi persahabatan mereka langsung bikin aku meleleh :)

untuk daddy **altan** , yang besok ulang tahun, happy early birthday!

* * *

 **flirtationship** ;

 _more than friendship, less than relationship_

.

* * *

Altan sudah terbiasa mengingat hal-hal sistematis yang diputar oleh otaknya; bagaimana kesehariannya, bagaimana kegiatannya, dan bagaimana hidupnya berjalan. Ia punya alur transparan yang mampu ditangkap otaknya dengan jelas ketika mengingat seberapa penting perencanaan perjalanan hidup di dalam kehidupannya sendiri.

Hal-hal yang di luar perkiraan akan ia masukkan ke dalam "unpredictable things", dan dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun, Altan harus meminimalisasi bagian itu. Maka, ia akan kembali mengatur kehidupannya. Meluangkan beberapa waktu kosong untuk hal-hal yang lebih penting, yang bisa mendukung perjalanan hidupnya selama sekian tahun ke depan. Altan tak akan sembarangan melakukan sesuatu, ia akan menjadi seseorang yang sudah terpatri di dalam benaknya; teratur, terencana. Baginya, bukan hidup yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat, tapi ialah yang mengiring hidup menuju ke satu tempat yang ia tuju.

Sebut ia kaku. Tapi bagi Altan, kaku akan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat hidupmu tak memiliki arah di waktu-waktu yang akan datang.

Hanya saja, Altan terlewatkan. Ada satu hal yang Altan lewatkan, dan pada akhirnya, hal itu mengubah kehidupannya dengan satu presensi seseorang yang sampai saat ini, masih—dan akan terus, menjadi orang terdekatnya.

Carmell Nicanor.

Sebab bagi Altan, satu dari sekian hal-hal tak terencana dalam hidupnya adalah bertemu dengan Carmell.

.

* * *

Relasi mereka terbentuk di kala usia mereka terlampau belia. Ketika Altan baru saja menyadari menjadi astronot tak semudah terbang menggunakan pesawat. Carmell muncul dengan segala keceriannya, menyipitkan mata dan berbicara pada Altan seolah mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Senyumnya membuat Altan menyadari, bahwa hidupnya belum memiliki cukup banyak senyum sampai akhirnya bertemu Carmell—anak perempuan yang rambut merahnya sebatas pundak, yang seragam putih-merahnya selalu terlihat pas di tubuhnya, yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Altan ketika itu.

Perkenalan mereka lebih sederhana dari dongeng murah di toko buku. Tapi ketika Altan menyadari, relasi mereka sudah terbentuk lebih kuat dari rak-rak buku yang berdiri di sana.

Dan bahkan, Altan tak bisa mengingat, kapan pertama kali hidup mereka menjadi begitu bersinggungan.

Kapan pertama kali Altan menandai, bahwa Carmell menjadi hal kasual yang akan tercatat di rencana-rencana kehidupannya.

Dan kapan pertama kali ia tak keberatan dengan segala kejutan hidup yang diciptakan oleh Carmell.

.

* * *

Di suatu waktu, Altan pernah memimpikan tentang masa depan.

Rencana dan cita-cita dan mimpi yang mungkin akan terwujud. Satu mimpi pernah ia tuliskan; menjadi astronot dan menjelajahi luar angkasa yang infiniti. Tapi kerumitan sains membuatnya menyerah. Maka Altan mengubah mimpinya ke dalam hal yang lebih teoritis. Jauh dari sains. Dan lawyer adalah pilihan ideal versinya.

Masih. Dan selalu. Walau mimpinya berubah pun, perubahan itu tercatat dalam rencana hidupnya.

Kemudian Altan menyadari, bahwa masa depan bukan hanya tentang mimpi masa belia. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mengerti, akan ada rencana yang lebih rumit dari itu—yang mungkin akan mengubah lebih banyak kehidupannya (dan Altan tidak suka, ia tidak suka perubahan), rencana yang bahkan sampai sekarang, belum pernah ia tuliskan.

Belum pernah ia pikirkan.

(Hal-hal seperti; dengan siapa ia berbagi masa depan, atas nama keluarga, atas tanggung jawab putra-putri kecil yang mungkin saja akan ia miliki, nanti. Nanti.)

Kosong masih mengisi rencana itu. Tapi, toh, ia memang masih remaja. Masih jauh untuk hal-hal itu. Namun Altan tetaplah Altan, yang jika bisa, segalanya ia persiapkan untuk jangka waktu sepanjang-panjangnya. Mungkin karena inilah ia dipandang "ayah" oleh teman-temannya, dan mungkin, ini yang membuat Carmell tak bosan mengeluh tentang "hidup lurus" Altan yang disebutnya membosankan. Ia memang membosankan, Altan tahu, dan ia tak ingin mengubahnya.

Sebab hidup membosankan inilah yang akan membawanya pada rencana-rencana hidup yang ia catutkan.

.

* * *

Filan pernah berkata.

"Enak, ya, bisa jadi orang terdekatnya Carmell."

Dan Altan memikirkannya hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

Baginya, bersahabat dengan Carmell bukan hal yang mampu diukur benefitnya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan, hal-hal apa saja yang ia dapat bersama Carmell. Altan hampir buta dengan popularitas Carmell, juga seberapa cantik gadis itu (seperti yang orang-orang bilang). Yang Altan ingat hanyalah kenyamanan, kasualitas yang tak pernah bisa hilang karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Atau terkadang beberapa kejengkelan. Sebab Carmell adalah oposisinya yang begitu kaku; Carmell punya sejuta senyum, punya sejuta kata untuk disampaikan, punya sejuta optimisme alih-alih ujaran pesimistis yang terlontar dari pengecapnya, dan punya sejuta cara, untuk membuat Altan nyaman berada di sebelahnya.

Altan memang tak mengerti tujuan akhir dari relasi ini, tapi, kalau boleh berpikir terlampau jauh—

—tak ada lagi gadis yang bisa ia pikirkan akan terus bersamanya, dan berbagi masa depan dengannya, selain Carmell.

Ia tak perlu mengubah apa pun lagi, toh. Jika dengan Carmell, Altan bisa merencanakan masa depan dan meminimalisasi perubahan yang tak ia sukai.

.

* * *

Maka dari sekian hal-hal tak terencana yang terjadi pada hidupnya, Carmell adalah salah satunya, yang pada akhirnya tetap bertahan dan mungkin, _mungkin_ , menjadi rencana masa depannya.

.

.

[]


End file.
